Red Tears
by majcarter
Summary: a Car crash leads to a runawaya goa'ould, Sam gets kidnapped and tortured, Jack comes to the rescue after admitting a thing or two. DUN DUNN DUNNNNNNNNN SJ. FINISHED! (finally)
1. Car Crash

Chapter 1  
Julia sat on the Connell's couch and played solitaire with the deck of cards she had brought with her to their house. She quickly glanced up at the clock 9:49. Kevin and Brittney's parents would be herein about an hour. She was babysitting them for five dollars an hour, and she thought it was worth every penny.  
  
Brittney was four and Kevin was a typical seven year old, didn't want to listen to anyone, and had to do it his way. Brittney on the other hand was a quiet shy person. She was a polite girl who listened to you and obeyed the rules. Of course these two together was not pretty sight. Most of the time Kevin would be calling Brittney a goody-two-shoes. This would lead to Brittney telling on him and then he would call her a tattletale and by the time they were done it was 8:00 and time for then to go to bed.  
  
Their parents were going to be home at 11:00 and Julia was glad, she needed to sleep sometime. As she placed a four of hearts in the ace pile she heard a dull crash from upstairs. Thinking Kevin had broken something she went upstairs to check on him.  
  
She went up the wooden steps, her hand on the oak banister and went up the stairs. She got up to the top and flicked the switched for the hallway light. As the light turned on she could clearly see the hard wood floor with a deep blue runner down the middle of it. God, she thought, the Connell's are rich. She continued to gaze down the hallway and soon spotted Kevin's door; the second on the right.  
  
She walked towards the door ignored the CAUTION, HAZARDOUS AREA! Sign and opened the door. Soon the door was open wide and the light from the hallway quickly flooded inside. Julia opened the door wider and soon she could see the whole room. Kevin was asleep on his bed, his blue Scooby-Doo sheets were half falling off his bed, his Sponge-Bob stuffed animal on the floor, and his arm was off the bed hanging limply. There was no way this kid could have broken something.  
  
Before Julia closed the door she took one last look around the room to make sure nothing was broken. You never know he could be a really good faker. Then she saw Kevin's water glass on the floor, broken.  
  
"Kevin! Wake up, you faker!" Julia said as she flicked on the switch.  
  
The light turned on and he quickly sat up.  
  
"What?" he said irritably. "Did you break that glass?"  
  
"NO!" he said.  
  
"Then how did it break?" Julia asked him  
  
"Umm.well you see there was this huge wind that came through my window and knocked over my glass." He bit his lip and looked up at her. Julia raised her eyebrow and looked at his shut and locked window.  
  
"Really? Are you sure you didn't accidentally get out of bed when you weren't supposed to and knock over the glass?"  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"Just a little bit." Julia said while bringing her index finger and thumb close together leaving a small gap between them.  
  
"O.K," he admitted, "maybe a little bit." He looked down at his feet and frowned. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.  
  
"Oh it's O.K, I'll just clean it up, but next time tell me ok?" Kevin quickly nodded his head up and down quickly. "Now go back to sleep." He nodded again, and got back under his covers.  
  
Julia picked up the glass and put it in the garbage by the dresser. She picked up his stuffed animal and handed it to him. He grabbed it quickly and put it under his arm.  
  
"Goodnight Kevin." She said as she crossed the room and flicked the switch off.  
  
"Goodnight." He replied.  
  
She closed the door behind her as she stepped out of the room. She walked down the hall and turned off the hall light and went back down the stairs. When Julia got to the bottom she went back into the living room and sat on the couch once again. She shook her head slowly; Kevin really was ok as long as Brittney wasn't around. I mean he wasn't that bad to begin with it's just the things that happen because of what he said and did that get him in trouble.  
  
Julia smiled slowly and glanced at the clock 9:58. This night was going by really slowly. She thought to herself.  
  
Just then she heard a huge SCREECH, BOOM, and CRASH! The sound startled her so much that she jumped and almost fell of the couch. She new these time that it wasn't Kevin. The noise sounded like it was coming from outside. Julia slowly rose from the couch and crept towards the window behind the back of the couch.  
  
Before Julia even looked out the window she could see a difference, the light that the streetlight normally brought inside was now considerably dimmer. As she peeked over the edge of the window frame she could start to see the scene outside. Outside the streetlight was in the top of an overturned truck. The truck appeared to be military. It was green, and had a canvas top.  
  
Without thinking Julia backed away from the window and headed for the front door. On her way towards the front door she grabbed her blue cell- phone from her backpack. She finally reached the front door and pushed it open. She was soon on the porch of the huge house.  
  
Julia walked down the stone steps leading to the street and the crash. As she reached the bottom she was able to see things more clearly. The canvas top of the truck was now halfway open and on it's side. The streetlight was bending over on top of the truck. The light was only barely on.  
  
Julia finally reached the street and crossed over towards the truck. She decided to walk towards the front of the truck where the driver would be. She cautiously moved around the streetlight to the driver side door. She peeked inside through the door window. Inside she could just barely make out the driver leaning against the wheel, she could see a shiny substance trickling from his head. I'll be willing to bet my life that it's blood. She thought to herself.  
  
She leaned closer towards the truck and peered in through the broken door window. Inside there was broken glass from the windshield everywhere. Deciding that she couldn't do much for the driver, Julia moved to the rear of the truck. As she got to the back she began to see a transparent fluid on the concrete street. She continued to make her way to the back of the truck. Julia finally reached the back. She tried to stand as far back as she could while still looking in, but it wasn't working.  
  
She decided she would have to go in for a closer look. Julia stepped cautiously towards the truck. As she got closer there was more of the transparent fluid. She got closer and closer, until she was at the immediate rear of the truck. There Julia peered inside the truck. "Hello?" she called. "Is anyone in there?" Julia debated within herself if she should walk inside the back of the truck. Finally curiosity won over and she stepped onto the side of the truck, which was now the bottom because it was flipped over. As she stepped over the edge of the truck she noticed that the canvas was soaked with something. Probably that liquid outside. She thought to herself.  
  
Julia squinted to see through the darkness. She took another two steps forward and the felt something go CRUNCH! She winced as she heard the sound. She looked down. She slowly and regrettably lifted up her foot. AS she looked down she was just barely able to see the silhouette of a long snakelike thing. It appeared to have fins on either side of its body. It was almost as long as Julia's arm. She probably call the police right about now.  
  
Then Julia picked up her cell phone and dialed 911.  
  
The 911 operator picked up the ringing phone.  
  
"Hello 911"  
  
"Yes, Hi I'd like to report an accident."  
  
"Where is the accident?" said the operator.  
  
"It's on 509 Sherman Lane."  
  
"Is the fire department and or an ambulance needed?" The operator asked.  
  
"Yes I need an ambulance as soon as possible, the driver has a bloody head, and there's this umm, this thing in the back of the truck. I don't know what it is but it looks like a snake with fins and little claw thing-a- ma-jigs on its mouth."  
  
"Really." Said, the operator skeptically. This kid's story is probably just a prank. She thought to herself.  
  
"Listen," said Julia, sensing the sarcasm in her voice, "I'm not lying, and this isn't a prank. There is this thing in the truck that looks like a snake. I don't know what it is or how it got here but....."  
The line was quiet.  
  
"Ma'am?" Said the operator.  
  
"Ma'am are you there?" she repeated.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here I just thought I saw something move, hold on."  
  
Suddenly the operator heard a huge scream from the other end of the phone line. She hurriedly took off the headset; the screaming was deafening. Suddenly it stopped. The operator picked up the headset.  
  
"Are you there Ma'am?"  
  
There was heavy breathing on the other end. Suddenly there was a deep, cold laughing that sent a chill down the operators neck. Then the phone line went dead. The operator sat in her swivel chair, stunned by what had just happened.  
  
Then she contacted the police and told them what had just happened.  
  
Kevin climbed out of bed and looked out the window. Julia was outside. He frowned; he didn't like her, she told him to go to bed. He gazed out the window and watched as Julia walked around the truck that was outside. She probably did that, because she's so mean. He thought to himself, I wonder why mommy and daddy like her? Oh wait now I remember, they think she's a "responsible young lady who can handle dangerous and stressful situations." I don't even know what some of those words mean. All I know is that she took something with a funny name, Karate I think it was. Well, I don't need her, I can protect Brittney and me all by myself, and I'm tough. Just because she's bigger and stronger doesn't mean I can't do what she does.  
  
Kevin continued to gaze contently out the window at Julia. Then he saw her walk inside the truck. A few minutes later a piercing scream went threw the air. Kevin quickly slapped his hands over his ears, and wrinkled his nose. A second later it stopped.  
  
He slowly took his hands off of his ears and looked out the window. Then Julia came out of truck. Kevin squinted down at her and saw that she was bleeding from her throat. I'll get her some bandages. He thought. He scrambled out of the room and went towards the bathroom.  
  
As he turned his back and pounded out of the room Julia looked up from the truck and looked directly at the window that Kevin was peering out of. She smiled, but that smile was not hers. She was taken over by something, something that Julia could not stop.  
  
Her eyes suddenly glowed, she was a goa'ould. 


	2. The Call

I forgot to put the disclaimer in on the last chapter so here it is: I don't own Stargate *tear tear * or any of it's characters,. Everything belongs to MGM and Gekko blah blah blah. You kno it all ready. Author's notes: FYI when thigs are italic seized it means its' someone's thoughts. Thank you to Mick, my one and ONLY reviewer. You helped me a lot merci. Now to the story:  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Major Samantha Carter's cell phone rang in her lab as she stumbled in with a pile of papers. She dropped the papers on her desk and picked up the ringing black phone.  
  
"Major Carter", she said into the phone.  
  
"Sam it's me Mark. Have you watched the news lately?", said her brother.  
  
"No. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, actually this is kind of hard to say ,", Mark barely choked the words out of his mouth as the tears started to come down his face. Major Carter heard a sniffle on the other end of the line, and became very concerned for her brother.  
  
"What is it Mark?" she asked.  
  
"Last night Julia, my daughter, was babysitting for the Connell's, a family that we're friends with. Well, was supposed to be home around 10:30 PM. I started to get very nervous around 10:45 because she wasn't home yet. I called the house and no one answered. I called her cell phone and no one answered. I called the police and they went to check out the house. When they got there they found an overturned truck outside, and the bodies of the Connell's. Julia's wasn't there." As mark finished his story his tears were clearly audible.  
  
Major Carter was shocked at the news of her niece going missing and immediately her mind started jumping to conclusions about how an entire family could have been murdered and then Julia's body not have been found. She started to replay Mark's story in her head.  
  
"Sam?", came a questioning voice through the receiver. Major Carter had forgotten that she was on the phone.  
  
"Oh sorry. What was the address of the Connell's home?" Major Carter asked.  
  
"509 Sherman Lane, Colorado Springs. Why?"  
  
"I would like to go there and check out the house." Major Carter said.  
  
"Okay. I got to go. Stop by after you see the house okay?" Said Mark.  
  
"Sure. See you later."  
  
Major Carter turned off her cell phone and put it back on her desk. I hope Julia's alright, thought Major Carter, I wonder if someone killed everyone and then kidnapped her? But why would they do that. Maybe they took her away and raped her. No don't think that. Stay optimistic. If someone did take her away, they would have to be pretty strong to take her away, she's a black belt in Karate after all. I wonder.  
  
Major Carter's thoughts were suddenly disturbed by the intercom.  
  
"SG-1 report to the briefing room."  
  
Wonder what that's about. She thought to herself.  
  
She walked out of her lab and headed toward the briefing room. She entered the room and sat at the long table. She was soon joined by Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel Jackson.  
  
"Any idea why we have gathered here today folks?" Asked Colonel O'Neill asked.  
  
"No idea Jack. But I was in the middle of a translation and I was actually getting somewhere." Said Daniel irritably.  
  
They all sat around the table and waited for General Hammond. After a few seconds General Hammond entered the room. Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill, and Teal'c all made to stand up but General Hammond stopped them before they could get up.  
  
"We have a situation people," General Hammond began, "At approximately 22:45 last night a family of four was found dead inside their house. Outside the home was an overturned truck. Inside the truck the police found a goa'ould."  
  
All of SG-1 stared at General Hammond in disbelief. He continued, "According to the police there was one more person inside the house that night who is unaccounted for. Her name was Julia Carter."  
  
"Wait a second, CARTER?" Interrupted Colonel O'Neill.  
  
"Yes sir, as in my niece. My brother called me a few minutes ago about her being missing." Major Carter said.  
  
"That is correct Major Carter," said General Hammond, "the driver of the truck is still alive, and is currently staying at an Air Force hospital due to security risks. He is the only source we have about the goa'ould that was found in the truck and about Julia's disappearance. You are to go to the hospital tomorrow at 13:00 hours and interrogate the driver and get any information you can. Any questions?"  
  
"Just one," said Daniel "about the driver, what is he NID, CIA, FBI .?"  
  
"We believe he is NID. Any other questions?"  
  
"How the hell did the NID get their hands on a goa'ould?" Asked Colonel O'Neill.  
  
"That's for you to find out tomorrow Colonel. Dismissed."  
  
With that said SG-1 quietly filed out of the briefing room and went to prepare for tomorrows interrogation.  
  
TBC  
  
So wut do u think. Please review, I need some advice. 


	3. The Interrogation

To my only reviewer, STARGATE GIRL 11, for the last chapter Mucho gracias. Merci beaucoup, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay, had A LOT of things to do at school. Anyways Here we go...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
13:00 next day  
  
Major Carter, Teal'c, Colonel O'Neill, and Dr. Jackson all stepped out of the black SUV onto the sidewalk outside the Air Force hospital. They then proceeded inside and walked past security.  
  
They waited about fifteen minutes outside the driver's room and then they were granted access into the room. The room was pretty plain; white walls, white sheets, a couple of fluorescent lights, and white curtains. There wasn't even a TV.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the man in the one and only bed in the room.  
  
"That's none of your business, WE'LL be asking the questions today. Who are you?" Said Colonel O'Neill.  
  
"Where are you from?" asked the man once again.  
  
"Alright, I'll answer this question if you answer my questions." Said Colonel O'Neill  
  
The man slowly nodded his head.  
  
"Good. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, Air force. This is Major Samantha Carter, Dr.Jackson and ... Murray. You are?"  
  
"I'm Kevin Stoffel, NID."  
  
"Do you know what you were transporting two nights ago?"  
  
"Yes. They were two goa'ould symbiotes."  
  
"Two?" asked Major Carter.  
  
"Yes, we were transporting them to a more secure location so that we could perform more tests."  
  
"How did you get two goa'ould symbiotes?"  
  
"I don't know, I was just given as much information as I needed. I tried to ask more, but they wouldn't answer my questions."  
  
"Alright, we'll be back later." Colonel O'Neill said and then he and the rest of SG-1 left the room.  
  
"Alright, Daniel, Teal'c do a background check on this Kevin Stoffel and report to Hammond and let him know what we've found. Carter and I will go to the place of the incident and try and find out as much as possible about what happened to Julia."  
  
Then they all left the hallway to attend to their assigned duties.  
  
TBC...  
  
Okay not much of a cliffhanger, but there is much more to come. Here's an equation so you know the next time I'll put up a chapter  
  
1 review= 1 chapter  
Lol 


	4. The Scene of the Crime

THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL The REVIEWS!!! THEY ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!!! Okay, this chapter is a little longer (some people said they would appreciate this so here we go). .......  
  
CHAPTER 4  
Jack and Sam silently drove in Jack's truck to 509 Sherman Lane, the sight of the accident. The Air force had told the police that the truck was a matter of national security and not to touch anything. Needless to say they complied and left the truck how it was. The only part of the scene that they removed was the bodies of the Connels.  
  
After five or so minutes Jack broke the silence,  
  
"So, Carter, she's your niece?"  
  
"Yeah, she's only 16, her birthday was last week." Replied Sam.  
  
"So, uh, what do you think happened to her?" Jack continued, he was desperate for conversation.  
  
"To tell you the truth sir, I really don't know. She might be a goa'ould, she might have been kidnapped. A million things could have happened to her." Carter said. She leaned her head on her hand and placed her elbow on the window.  
  
"It's ok Carter, we'll find her." Jack said reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks sir." Sam said.  
  
Five minutes later Jack pulled his F-250 in the driveway of 509 Sherman Lane. The house was humongous; it was a tan color, with wine colored shutters. It had a long stone walk leading up to the front porch. In front of the house, in the middle of the street was an overturned truck.  
  
Sam and Jack got out of the truck and headed over to the overturned truck. Around the truck was the stain of a leftover residue of a liquid of some sort.  
"Carter, what do you think used to be there?" asked Jack as he pointed to the residue.  
  
"Don't know sir, maybe the container that was used contain the symbiotes broke and whatever type of fluid that was inside of it, broke. When Teal'c took his symbiote out, Dr.Fraiser put it into a certain type of liquid and was able to sustain its life for a short amount of time." Said Sam.  
  
"Right." Jack said.  
  
They then walked inside of the truck, and looked around. As Carter suspected there was broken glass from the container that had held the goa'oulds. Some of the liquid was still in the parts of the glass. Carter bent over it, took out a container and put a sample of the fluid inside it.  
  
"Any idea what it is?" asked Jack.  
  
"Well, it looks like the same liquid Janet used, but I'll still send some to the SGC to be analyzed." Sam said.  
  
"Right, while you do that, I'm going to go ask the police if there was anyone else who saw the accident." Jack said.  
  
"Yes, sir." Said Sam.  
  
Jack then walked out of the truck and headed over to the police vehicle that was outside the house, creating a road block.  
  
"Can I help you with anything sir?" asked one of the police officers.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact you can. Do you know if there are any residents who live around here who might have seen the accident?" Jack asked.  
  
"Just the elderly woman down the street. We already interviewed her and she said she hadn't heard anything, or seen anything. She said it was because of her hearing." The officer replied.  
"Are you sure she didn't say anything else?" Jack asked questioningly.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Okay. Thank you officers."  
  
Jack then went back over to Sam, who was still looking at the fluid on the ground.  
  
"Find anything interesting?" Jack asked.  
  
"Not really sir." Said Sam.  
  
"Right." said Jack.  
  
He started to walk over to Sam when he stepped on something that mad a disgusting squishy noise. The noise got Sam's attention and her head whipped around. She got a disgusted look on her face and winced. There, underneath Jack foot was a squished  
  
.....  
  
HAHAHAHAHA I LOVE CLIFFHANGER!!! ONCE YOU FIND OUT WHAT'S NDERNEATH COLONEL  
O'NEILL'S FOOT The TITLE WILL MAKE SENSE!!!  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews, keep them coming. 


	5. Eye Balls

Thank you for the review Aru. Mucho Gracias.  
  
Now to the story  
  
Previously:  
  
He started to walk over to Sam when he stepped on something that mad a disgusting squishy noise. The noise got Sam's attention and her head whipped around. She got a disgusted look on her face and winced. There, underneath Jack foot was a squished  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
There underneath Jack's foot was a squished eyeball.  
  
"Carter, is that what I think it is?" asked the Colonel.  
  
"As long as you think it's a squished eyeball, sir. Than yes, that's what it is."  
  
"What, umm, HOW did it get in here?" asked Colonel O'Neill.  
  
"To tell you the truth sir, I have no idea." Said Sam.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of Jack's cell phone.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"Jack, we have a problem." Said Daniel on the other end of the line.  
  
"What a coincidence," said Jack, "So do Carter and I, what's your problem?"  
  
"Kevin Stoffel has been murdered." Said Daniel.  
  
"What?!?!?!" asked Jack shockingly, "How was he murdered, how did her get into the hospital?"  
  
"Well, we don't really know, we're reviewing the security tapes now. We're hoping we might find a suspect as to whom might have killed him. What types of problems do you have?"  
  
"Oh that. There are apparently no witnesses to the accident, and well Carter and I just found a umm, well, an eyeball." Said Jack awkwardly.  
  
"An eyeball?" said Daniel. Jack smiled to himself; he could just picture the archeologists face as he thought of a lone eyeball, "You're sure it was an eyeball, not a finger or something?"  
  
"Yes Daniel, I'm sure I can recognize an eyeball when I see it, even if it is squished. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Kevin Stoffel's eyes were missing, there was blood running down his cheeks, and well you get the point."  
  
"Okay, let me know if you find anything else worth mentioning." With that said, Jack ended the call and put away his cell phone.  
  
"Carter." Said Jack  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Kevin Stoffel has been murdered." Jack said plainly.  
  
"Daniel and Teal'c are reviewing the security tapes now, but other than they don't know. They did notice that something was missing though."  
  
"And what was that sir?" asked Carter.  
  
"Kevin Stoffel's eyes were removed from his head."  
  
Sam looked like she was about to puke. The very idea of someone taking out someone's eyes made her stomach churn, and the sight of squished eyeball in the truck didn't really help very much either.  
  
"I think maybe we should go to the Morgue, and look at the bodies, whoever murdered the Connels and Stoffel, might be the same person." Jack said.  
  
"Yes sir." Carter choked out.  
  
Carter then grabbed her containers that held some of the fluid and got in Jack's truck and they both drove to the morgue.  
  
Yes I Know it's disgusting, but it plays a major part in the story. You'll see. Anyways, keep the reviews coming, they are very much appreciated.  
  
Until next time.... 


	6. The Security Tape

Thank for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. Thank you Mick for telling me about the first three chapters being out of order, I hadn't noticed it, but it's fixed now.  
  
WARNING!!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS VERY GRAPHIC!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now to the story:  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
AT THE HOSPITAL  
  
Daniel put his cell phone back into his pocket after he was done with his conversation with Colonel O'Neill. It was very disturbing, thinking about a single eyeball lying on the ground, squished. He shuddered to himself and went off to go find Teal'c.  
  
He walked slowly down the hallway as his mind drifted to thoughts that required much thinking and pondering. "How could Stoffel have been murdered?" and "Why did the person take out his eyes?" Daniel continued to walk down the hallway until he got to a door marked : SECURITY. He opened and found Teal'c sitting at the desk staring at a TV screen, hoping to find anyone looking suspicious.  
  
"Find anything yet Teal'c?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No, Dr. Jackson. I have made a list of the people that had entered the hospital around Mr.Stoffel's time of death, none of them looked suspicious."  
  
Daniel picked up the list and looked at it.  
  
HOSPITAL PERSONELLE- YOUNG WOMAN  
  
JANITOR- ELDERLY MAN  
  
YOUNG GIRL- VISITOR  
  
FLOWER DELIVERER- YOUN MAN  
  
Daniel didn't pay attention to the rest of the list. He gently put it back on the table, so that Teal'c could take more notes if he wanted to. He then sat in a chair next to Teal'c and started to stare at the screen with Teal'c. Eventually, Daniel spoke.  
  
"Okay Teal'c we're past the time of death, so I think we better go to the tape from Stoffel's room."  
  
"Very well Dr. Jackson." Teal'c said. He then took out the tape from the VCR and put in the one from Kevin Stoffel's room. They fast forwarded through until a person walked through the door. They stopped the tape as a person walked in.  
  
The person was a young girl, with blond hair. She then proceeded to walk over to Kevin Stoffel. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a butter knife. She then put a piece of cloth in his mouth and tied his mouth shut so that he couldn't open it and scream. She then tied his hands to the bed, along with his feet; he was asleep the whole time.  
  
She then poke him in the chest. His eyes opened suddenly and glanced up at the girl standing in front of him. She advanced towards him and slowly brought the knife closer to his eyes. He tried to back his head farther into the bedding, but he wasn't moving.  
  
The girl finally made contact with the eye and slowly twisted it out it popped out of the socket and landed on the floor. His eye socket was covered in blood and was slowly turning a different color, a disgusting shade of green, blue and black. She then moved to the next eye.  
  
The man was awake through the entire "procedure" and his hands were writhing in their restraints, trying to get out of them, with little result. The girl then popped the eye out of the socket and put it into her pocket. She then slit the man's throat slowly with the butter knife. Daniel cringed in horror as he tried to imagine the pain the man must have been going through, being cut up with a blunt knife and all.  
  
She then untied the man's arms and legs, and undid the gag. She walked over to the eyeball on the floor, picked it up and pocketed it with the other one. She then turned around and looked directly at the camera. She smiled a sadistic smile and her eyes glowed. She then left the room.  
  
Stoffel was lying on his bed with blood covering his sheets and issued gown. Since his eyes were gone, it almost looked like his eyes were closed, with red tears flowing down his cheeks.  
  
Daniel sat their in shock and simply stared at the screen.  
  
"I believe we have found something Daniel Jackson." Said Teal'c, bringing Daniel back to reality.  
  
"Yeah I think we did. Let's rewind it and pause it when she looks at the camera."  
  
Teal'c did as he was told and paused it.  
  
"Now let's run an identity check on her and found out who she is." Daniel said.  
  
After about thirty seconds the search stopped and there was a picture of a young girl, who looked like the person staring at them from the screen. Daniel looked at the name.  
  
It said Julia Carter.  
  
Yes, I know it's kinda graphic. But I believe it was necessary. I'm posting another chapter soon, so don't worry. Remember  
  
reviews per chapter = 1 NEW chapter 


	7. The Disturbing Evidence

A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL The REVIEWS I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait. I got a new computer, so it took a while for all of my files to be transferred over, then track started and I was tired for a week and didn't have the energy to go on and write the next chapter, AND THEN I did a bad thing (which we won't get into) and I was banned from the computer for a while. SOO because of my loooonnnnggg delay, I have posted a LOOOOOOOOOOOONGGGGGGGGGG chapter!!!! YAY!!! Here we go:  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Daniel stared at the computer screen in disbelief, "It can't be," he thought to himself, "The person right there cannot be Sam's niece." But it was true, no matter how much Daniel didn't want to admit, the computer told no lies, the person who had just murdered Mr. Stoffel was Julia Carter.  
  
"I'll go call Sam and Jack and let them know what we found." Said Daniel.  
  
"Very well Dr. Jackson." said Teal'c as he bowed his head. Daniel then walked out of the room, and out of the hospital so he could call Jack and Sam.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack and Sam silently drove to the morgue in Jack's truck. The silence was starting to annoy Jack when his cell phone went off. He reached into his pocket, pulled it out and tossed it to Sam, he didn't have his headset handy and he didn't really feel like getting pulled over.  
  
"Could you answer it please Carter?" Jack said as he continued to drive.  
  
"Yes sir." Said Sam and she flipped open the cell phone, "Hello." Said Sam.  
  
"Hi Sam, it's Daniel. Teal'c and I found out who killed Kevin Stoffel."  
  
"That's great Daniel!!" said Sam enthusiastically, "Who is it?"  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure you'll really like who it is." Said Daniel.  
  
The expression on Sam's face immediately turned from excitement to concern. "Why? Who is it?"  
  
"Sorry to say this Sam, but the murderer is Julia, and she's a goa'ould."  
  
Time seemed to freeze for Sam as realization that her niece had become a goa'ould set in. A million questions immediately began to burn in her mind and she tried to shake her head to get rid of them. "This cannot be happening," she thought to herself, "My one and only niece cannot have been turned into a goa'ould. How am I going to explain this to Mark, if I'm allowed to?"  
  
"Sam?"  
  
Daniel's voice cut through Sam's thoughts and she immediately became of her surroundings once again.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Daniel.  
  
"I don't know, I'll talk to you later Daniel. Bye." Before Daniel could even respond she hung up on him and handed Jack his phone.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Jack, concern spreading over his face as he saw the effect the news had had on hi 2IC.  
  
"Daniel and Teal'c found out who killed Stoffel."  
  
"And...."  
  
"It's Julia, she's a goa'ould." Sam said as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to come as she stated the bad news. She turned her head in an effort to try and hide what had almost happened, but Jack had already seen.  
  
"It's ok Sam, we'll find her." Jack said as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
They continued the rest of the drive in silence, there really wasn't that much to say. After thirty more minutes they arrived at the morgue and parked the truck.  
  
Sam and Jack got out of the truck and headed for the main doors of the facility. They got there and pulled open the doors and walked in. They were then immediately greeted by security.  
  
A short man with red hair and a brownish moustache stood before them wearing a black outfit complete with a windbreaker that said SECURITY on it.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" he asked.  
  
"We're here regarding a matter that is none of your concern, so if you will please move aside, we can finish our business quickly." Said Jack with a tone that said I'm-in-command.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't allow that, without a permit you cannot come through this facility." The security guard said.  
  
"I don't think you understand what I'm saying, this is a matter that regards national security, if you don't move aside, I will be forced to take action." Said Jack. Sam couldn't help but smile, it was funny watching Jack being ignored by a security guard.  
  
"Oh all right, but make it quick, I could get into a lot of trouble."  
  
With that he walked down the hallway in search of "trouble".  
  
"All right, we wouldn't wanna get him into trouble, so let's get a move on Carter." Jack said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes sir." Said Carter. They then walked to where the bodies were kept and began looking for what they needed, a file to point them in the right direction, or rather, the right body.  
  
A/N : okay so there it is. Send me more reviews. I PROMISE NEVER TO WAIT THAT LONG EVVVVEEERRRRRR AGAIN!!! 


	8. At Jack's

Thank you sooooo much for the reviews, I feel so loved. Lol Anyways, Sam/Jack coming soon, might be in this chapter, might not, you'll just have to read to see. Anyways just wanted to ask you all if you could read this story and review for the person:  
  
  
  
this person is really desperate, and it's only her first fic, so she needs all the support she can get. It's a Harry Potter story, but Harry Potter doesn't really play a BIG role, so if you don't really know that much about Harry Potter you can read it, and if you LIKE Harry Potter, read it and let her know what you think of it.  
  
Anyway, enough of my babbling, ON TO THE STORY!!!! (sry if it's short, school, and track have been hell.)  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Colonel O'Neill was starting to get annoyed, he had been looking for a clue of some sort for the past fifteen minutes, and still hadn't found anything. Sam had been having the same amount of luck, she still hadn't found anything.  
  
A few minutes later, their search was interrupted by a voice in the doorway.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?!?!" yelled a person Sam and Jack assumed was the person in charge.  
  
"We're looking for something, could you be a little quieter?" Jack said in his usual sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
"I'm afraid you're going to have to leave, you're in violation of security rules 16 D. PLEASE LEAVE!" Yelled the person, they were growing redder by the second. This person had short brown hair, thick glasses, a big nose, and was kind of tall, he was taller than Jack at any rate.  
  
He continued, "If you don't leave I will be forced to call security."  
  
Jack ignored him and just turned away from him. This was not what the person had expected. After a second he started to walk towards Jack.  
  
"Get out of my morgue." He said in a deep voice that was almost like a grumble.  
  
"I don't see your name on it." Jack said as he looked around the room.  
  
Stunned and running out of patience, the man's face began to turn red. "THAT'S IT I'M GETTING SECURITY!!!" He said and then he stormed out of the room.  
  
Once he was out of ear shot Jack said to Sam, "Okay I think he'll probably only be gone a few more seconds, so instead of looking for some files that are probably gonna take forever to find let's just leave instead, and maybe come back later."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said.  
  
With that they quickly left the room and headed down the hall, looking for an exit. They found one, and quickly left the building. Sam and Jack then headed towards Jack's truck and got in.  
  
A few minutes later Jack pulled up in front of Jack's house and pulled into the driveway. Jack opened his door, and then turned to Sam, "I'll be back in a couple minutes, stay here." He then jumped out of the truck and closed the door.  
  
Sam sat there alone in the cab of Jack's truck thinking about where Julia was and how she must feel. "Probably like the most evil person on the planet." Sam thought to herself. "I mean how would I feel if I killed five people with my own hands and not even meaning, or wanting to?" Sam thought to herself.  
  
After about ten minutes of sitting alone Sam began to become concerned for Jack. She stretched in her seat and craned her neck to try and see through a window that was on the door, but all she saw was the wall. "Give him five more minutes." She thought to herself.  
  
After ten more minutes of waiting, Sam decided to go inside Jack's house. She jumped out of the truck and silently closed the door, that's when she heard the gun shots. 


	9. Kidnapped

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the author's note in the last chapter. Just click search, author by pen name and type in Lia Roxanne. Her story is called Hogwarts through other eyes. Enjoy it, and like I said Harry Potter isn't really a main character in it, so you don't have to read the book to get it. This is her VERY FIRST fic, and as most of you know, you need all the support you can get for your first fic.  
  
And now, ladies and gentleman, boy and girls of ALL ages I proudly present:  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Sam instantly froze as the gunshot rang throughout the air. Reacting on instinct she reached behind her back and pulled out the gun she had tucked in the back of her pants. She quickly and quietly crept up to the front door of Jack's house.  
  
She got up to the door and gave it a gentle push to find out that it was open. She silently pushed open the door and crept inside. She walked over to the kitchen, gun in front of her, and did a quick sweep of the room. After being completely sure that no one else was in the room, she left the kitchen and headed into the living room.  
  
There was no one else in the living room either. Sam continued her walk through the house until she came to Jack's room. She carefully and quietly opened the door, and crept inside. What Sam saw made her gasp. There on the floor lay Jack in his own pool of blood.  
  
Immediately forgetting to search the rest of the room, Sam dropped her weapon and ran to Jack's side.  
  
"COLONEL!" Sam said as she ran to him, "Sir, you have to wake up."  
  
"Carter?" came the weak voice of her co.  
  
"Yes sir, it's me. Now you have to stay awake. I'm gonna get you out of here."  
  
"Look out Carter, she's here." Jack's said.  
  
"Who's here sir?" Sam asked Jack.  
  
Sam's question was answered as she heard the click of a gun behind her. Her head fell as she knew that there was an imposter in Jack's house.  
  
"Stand up and turn around." Said the voice of a female goa'ould.  
  
Carter obeyed and slowly turned around. Her face fell as she saw Julia Carter pointing a gun at her face.  
  
"Move to the door, or else you will suffer." Said Julia.  
  
Carter did as she was told once more and walked towards the door. "Stop." Said the voice behind her. Sam heard footsteps behind her and then she heard nothing but felt a pain sear across the back of her skull as the gun made contact with it.  
  
She fell to the floor, and before she fainted she saw Jack on the ground staring at her and Julia looking down at her smiling a smile that was not her own.  
  
Jack cringed as he saw Sam being struck on the back of the head, and heard her moan as she fell to the floor. As soon as she was on the floor, the goa'ould turned around and looked at him.  
  
"I'm taking Samantha Carter with me, if you ever want to see her again, you'll have to find me, and if you find me you should have with you the promise that I will be able to go through your Stargate. If you do this, you will get Samantha alive, not necessarily in tact, but alive. The quicker you do this the less pain she will go through. Are we clear?"  
  
Jack nodded his head, and the Julia smiled. "Good, see you later." She then hit Jack over the top of his head with the gun, and then stood up over them. She then walked over to Sam and picked up the collar of her shirt, and began to drag her to Jack's truck.  
  
Once outside, Julia threw her into the back of Jack's truck. She then put the keys that she had taken off of Jack into the ignition and started the truck. She drove for a while until she got to an old abandoned building that had a few windows missing, and a little graffiti on the side of the wall.  
  
Julia jumped out of the truck and opened the back door, she was surprised to see that Sam was still unconscious. She grabbed her by the collar once more and pulled her out of the truck.  
  
Julia then dragged her to the building and through a long winding hall dripping with dirt, grime, and water. They then proceeded to a room filled with a lot of desks, and a chalk board. The windows had been blacked out, and the door didn't have a handle on the inside.  
  
Julia threw Sam into the room and closed the door. She smiled to herself as she thought of what things she would be able to do Samantha before Jack was able to find her. The thoughts filled her head and she walked down the hall headed toward her "room" and as she walked she had a little more bounce in her step than she normally did, for these sadistic thoughts she had made her VERY happy indeed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MOOHOOHAHHAHAHA!!! DO U LIKE?? Keep reviewing they are much appreciated. Sorry for the long wait, again. AS a heads up, I probably won't review for a while, have a lot of stuff happening for the next couple weeks, track meets, BIG tests, trips out of state that sort of thing. Promise to update ASAP.  
  
-majcarter 


	10. School is Prison

A/N OH MY GOSH!!! I AM SOO SORRRRRYYYY!!! I got banned from using the site for a little while, and then I wasn't able to update because I got grounded, again. BUT DO NOT FEAR I AM HERE!!!  
  
Now to the story:  
  
CHAPTER 10 (two digits)  
When Sam awoke she had a head ache like no other. Her head felt as if it was going to split in two. She sat up and placed a hand on her head in an effort to stop the place she was in from spinning.  
  
Wait a second, just where was she?  
  
Sam looked around the room and tried to asses where she was. Sam appeared to be in an old classroom. There were dirty desks with graphiti on them with sayings like: Mike and Melanie, or I LUV JOHN.  
  
The windows in the room were blacked out, and to Sam's frustration they were also locked. It was while Sam was trying to open the windows that she noticed the walls.  
  
The walls were covered in mold, and dirt. It looked as if they were once a pale yellow, but Sam couldn't be sure, the paint chips on the floor were kind of faded. There was a clock on the wall, above a speaker for the PA system, but it looked as bad as the walls. It was broken and covered in dirt.  
  
Sam continued to look around and her stomach slowly and steadily became more and more nauseous. Her swiftly traveling eyes stopped at the chalk board. There were a couple of green spots here and there, but otherwise it was covered in black.  
  
Upon closer examination Sam found that the original color of the board was green, and the black that covered the board was actually mold. It was at that moment that Sam lost what little food she had in her stomach. Her stomach contents only added to the décor.  
  
Daniel sat in the cafeteria of the hospital with Teal'c sitting across from him as he ate a small cup of jello. Teal'c was eating a humongous hamburger AND a salad, much to the surprise of Dr.Jackson. After a few minutes they were interrupted by Daniel's cell phone going off.  
  
Daniel blindly reached into his pockets in a search for his cell phone.  
"Dr. Jackson."  
  
"DANIEL!! It's me, Jack. Listen, Sam's been kidnapped and my car has been stolen, presumably by the same person. I need you to call General Hammond let him know about our situation and then could you possibly give me a ride to the base?" said Jack all in one breath.  
  
"SAM'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!?!?!" yelled Daniel, a bit louder than he had planned. A few of the people in the cafeteria stared at Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel ignored it, "how could this have happened?"  
  
"Look, I'll explain it all later, it's going to take a while. Bye Daniel." There was a click on the other end of the line as Jack hung up.  
  
"Is there a problem Dr.Jackson?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Yep. Sam's been kidnapped. We have to go pick up Jack right now. Let's go." Withthat they both left the cafeteria and headed out to the parking lot.  
  
AN Okay I'm really tired so I'm leaving now, and will update some time next week. Oh and for those of you who are wondering, I was banned from fan fictio because I double posted, whoops. Anyways, for those of you who read Painting Camp Greenlake Yellow, my friend wrote most of it, including the part about prissy cheerleaders. Sorry if you were offended. 


	11. Tantalizing Fears

A/N Sorry for the long wait, again. Here's the next chapter, it's kinda long.  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Daniel's car skidded to a stop outside Jack's house. After only a second Jack came running out. Daniel gasped as he saw the condition his friend was in. he had blood coming out of his right shoulder, and by the way he was squinting his eyes Daniel suspected that he also had a head injury.  
  
Daniel stepped out of his car and opened the back door for  
  
Jack. Jack kind of fell into the car and Daniel closed the door. Daniel got into the front, started the car, and started to drive towards the SGC. There was an eerie silence that hung in the air.  
  
"So," Daniel said, breaking the silence, "do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"That's just like him," Jack thought to himself, "Always trying to talk to people to make them feel better."  
  
Then aloud he said, "Not really Daniel."  
  
Daniel sighed, "Jack is always like this when something bad happens." He thought to himself.  
  
"I'm sure Sam is going to be fine Jack." Daniel said.  
  
Jack did not reply and simply looked out the window at the world passing by.  
  
"Indeed O'Neill, Major Carter is a formidable warrior, she will be able to survive." Said Teal'c, and he startled Jack; Jack hadn't even noticed Teal'c was in the car because of how quite he was.  
  
"I hope so Teal'c, I hope so."  
  
The rest of the ride to the SGC passes in silence.  
  
Back in her "cell", Sam sat on the ground trying to think straight so that she could think of a way out of there, or at least try.  
  
After three hours of pointless thinking, the dirty, moldy, and musty door opened and Julia Carter stepped in. Sam immediately jumped to her feet.  
  
"Hello Samantha." Said the goa'ould in it's cold, heartless voice, "I bet you're thinking "Oh me oh my, why is this happening to me, why am I here?"" the goa'ould said in a mock tone of voice, "Well, let me answer that question for you deary, you are here for my pleasure. I greatly enjoy seeing people in excruciating pain and being helpless to stop it. You're also here because you, my little friend, are my ticket off this wretched little planet. I have been here for three years and I intend not to stay her one more."  
  
During her entire lecture she was pacing around Sam, glaring at her. "Well, I think I'm through here," she continued, "I'll just leave you to think about that for a while and then I can have some fun."  
  
Julia, or whoever it was, then walked towards the door and closed it on her way out. She left Sam with more questions in her head than she had earlier, so she sat on the ground again and began to think.  
  
Jack sat in the infirmary and allowed Dr.Fraiser (ok I kno she's dead, but I never wanted her to die.) to stitch him up. Jack wasn't very happy at all, his shoulder needed five stitches and his head had a very large bruise.  
  
The worst wasn't even over with yet, he still had to tell the General what had happened, and repeat the goa'ould's chilling message. Jack sighed, which hurt a hell of a lot more than it should have normally.  
  
"This is going to be fun." Jack thought sarcastically to himself as he tried to imagine everyone's expression as he told them what had happened to Sam, and what the goa'ould wanted in exchange for her freedom. This was definitely one thing Jack wished he would never have to. 


	12. Losing Battle

A/N sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter.Thanks to my reviewers, keep them coming  
  
**CHAPTER 12  
Losing Battle**

****   
  
Sam sat on the cold floor of the old school room, waiting, thinking, waiting and thinking, thinking and waiting. It was a stupid cycle that she was going through, but it kept her occupied. As her little cycle continued the dirty door opened and Julia walked in.  
  
"Hello Samantha." It said with a cold smile, "It's time for me to have some fun." She walked over to Sam and extended a hand as if to grab her arm but was stopped by Sam's hand grabbing it.  
  
"Julia, where are you? I know you're in the somewhere, and can probably hear this, you have to fight it. Believe me, I f you fight hard enough you can overpower it. Just try Julia, try." Sam said and then looked down.  
  
"You fool." The goa'ould spat, "Julia as you know her is dead, gone, desist. You will never hear from her again. Now stand up before I make you." Ordered the goa'ould. Sadly, Sam rose and immediately was pushed in front of the goa'ould. "Walk forwards." It said, and Sam complied.  
  
They marched through wet hallways, through puddles of green liquid, puddles of animals' debris, past moldy walls until they came to a stair case.  
  
"Walk down the stairs." The goa'ould said, and once again Sam complied and marched down the stairs. The goa'ould pushed her through more hallways until they reached what appeared to be a closet. They walked in and Sam noticed that there was a set of chain hanging from the ceiling that appeared to have been just added in recently for this specific reason.  
  
Sam's wrists were tied into the chains and the goa'ould presented itself in front of her. "Julia, stop. You don't want to do this, I know you don't. Fight it, you have to." Sam plead with the non-existent listener. "If you don't you...." Sam's sentence was interrupted by a sharp blow to her face that left her both shocked and quiet.  
  
"Did I not tell you earlier to not speak of such non-sense. If you speak of it again the punishment will be much worse." The goa'ould threatened. So the torture began, and it seemed to go on for an eternity.A/n: I know its an extremely short chapter, but I'VE RUN OUT OF IDEAS!!!! I NEED YOU GUYS !!!! So if you have any ideas, leave them in your reviews. Ask your friends who are Stargate fans what they think should happen. ASK ANYBODY!! But I'm out of ideas, so don't ask me. Mucho gracias. Oh and one more thing, could you all go to fictionpress.com and look for my stories and review for them, they're under the name Lily Tween. I swear to god, no one on that website knows that there is a review button they're supposed to click. 


	13. Family Ties

A/N Thanks for the reviews guys, they are greatly appreciated. Thanks to Mick and Coz for your ideas, I never thought of using Jacob, heehee, stupid me. ON TO THE STORY!!!  
  
** CHAPTER 13  
Family Ties**

  
  
Jack was not in a good mood. Having your 2iC kidnapped, and then having to retell the lovely tale to the remains of SG-1 and General Hammond tended to change a person's mood like that.  
"We'll need to notify Jacob." Daniel said once Jack was done with his story. Jack winced at the thought of hoe Jacob was going to react when he heard his little girl had been taken by some goa'ould that had inhabited his grand-daughter. Oh no, Jack was not going to be the man to have to deal with Jacob, no way in hell. "Very well, Dr. Jackson, contact the tok'ra, Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill, I want you two to start searching for Major Carter. Put out notices to the police to look for a stolen truck. While the local police so that I would like you two to look for Major Carter on your own, look in places a goa'ould is likely to hide in, Dr.Jackson I want you to assist them once you have contacted the tok'ra. The goa'ould made it clear that we were going to have to find it, so we need to start looking now. Dismissed." General Hammond said to the group of people in his office. They all stood and went to go off to do their assigned duties.  
  
Sam was unconscious and lying down in her "cell". She had tried to get Julia to break through the goa'ould, maybe even escape out of the school and get back to the SGC. However, her attempts failed and only resulted in the goa'ould being more frustrated... or so Sam thought.  
Across the school, alone in a deserted classroom was Julia rolling on the floor in pain. The goa'ould was causing Julia a lot of pain, she had almost broken through its mind barrier and the goa'ould didn't like it at all. Now Julia had to pay.  
The goa'ould was inflicting pain on Julia as Julia had never imagined possible. Even though Julia was in pain she was still trying to get through the barrier. After ten minutes of pain and agony, suddenly it was gone. Julia stopped rolling and stood up. She was herself. She had complete control.  
"Ha, take that you piece of shit snakey thing." She thought to her self, "Time to go find Sam."  
With that thought coursing through her head Julia made her way out of the cold slimy room and started to wander through the halls of the school. Julia was opening up random doors, looking for Sam and shouting her name.  
  
"How could this have happened?" Jacob yelled in a fit of rage back at the SGC in the briefing room. General Hammond had just told him about Sam and Jacob was not a happy person.  
"Calm down Jacob, we already have search parties out looking for Julia and Sam. We're doing everything we can at the moment." General Hammond said in a feeble attempt at making Jacob calm.  
"You're telling me that my grand daughter and my daughter have been taken by the same damn goa'ould?" Jacob asked in disbelief.  
"I'm sorry Jacob, I really am. Major Carter is one of my best officers, we're doing everything we can to find them."  
"How's Jack handling this?" Jacob asked, a little calmer but his voice was still tense.  
"Not very well. He hates the fact that he couldn't do anything to stop the goa'ould from taking Major Carter, for more than one reason." General Hammond said.  
"I'll go talk to him." Jacob said. He then left the room and went off to go find Jack.  
  
A/N: THERE WE GO!!! AND NOW I HAVE A LOT OF IDEAS SINCE JACOB IS THERE!!!!!! HEEHEE. Sam/Jack is definitely going to be in the next chapter. Moohoohahaha. Review and tell me what you think of this chapter. 


	14. Attempted Escape

A/N: thanks to the reviewers, Here comes the Sam/Jack people, ARE YOU READY?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?  
  
Okay, here's chapter 14  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
"Sam!!" shouted Julia into one of the classrooms. She had gone through the entire second floor and was starting her search of the first floor. She knew she had to hurry, or else the "piece of shit snakey thing" might take over again, and that would not be good.  
  
Julia continued to search, but her search was brought to an abrupt halt when she came to a locked door. She started to bang on the door.  
  
"SAM!! ARE YOU IN THERE?!" She yelled through the door. She heard something move around inside the classroom.  
  
"Julia?" asked a shocked voice from inside the room.  
  
"SAM!! Are you okay?" Julia asked through the door.  
  
"I've been better, but I'll be fine. Can you open this door?" Sam asked through the unfortunately closed and locked door.  
  
"Yeah, I think so, can you back away from the door, I'm gonna kick it in." Julia said through the door. Sam complied and backed away from the door. A few seconds later the door shuddered, and then it fell through. There was a cloud of dust that formed over the door as it fell to the ground with a thud. Sam smiled as it did so, she was going to get out of here, or so she thought.  
  
Jacob was on his way to the mess hall to try and find Jack. Jacob opened the door to the mess and saw Jack sitting alone at a table, with a big bowl of blue jello. Jacob walked over to him and sat down.  
  
"Hi Jack." Jacob said in an attempt to start a conversation.  
  
"Hello Jacob." Jack said in an attempt to stop the conversation.  
  
"I hear you're upset that Sam's missing." Jacob said to Jack.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be?" Jack said in a sad tone of voice.  
  
"George told me you're upset for more than one reason." Jacob said.  
  
"And what reasons would those be?" Jack asked playing dumb.  
  
"Jack, you know what I'm talking about, stop denying it. You like Sam as more than a friend, don't you?"  
  
"It's against regulations Jacob, you know that." Jack said, not really answering the question.  
  
"I didn't ask if it was against the regs or not, you're avoiding the question." Jacob said smartly.  
  
"So what if I am?" Jack asked, really wishing that this uncomfortable conversation would end.  
  
"Jack, everyone knows it, hell, George even thinks so. Just answer the question, do you care for Sam more than you're supposed too?" Jack didn't answer, he just looked up at Jacob, and his eyes told Jacob everything he needed to know.

As the dust cloud cleared, Sam took a step towards it and Julia. Julia stepped out of the cloud before Sam could get there, and she had a smile on her face. She ran over to Sam and embraced her.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything I did to you Sam, I didn't mean it. It was that snakey thing, it was controlling me, please you have to believe me." Julia sobbed as Sam hugged her.  
  
"I believe you Julia." Sam said. Julia immediately felt more relaxed and smiled, "Now, what do you say we get out of he..." Sam wasn't able to finish her sentence, Julia had fallen to the floor and was clutching her head. "WHAT'S THE MATTER?!?!?!" Sam asked in a panicked voice.  
  
"IT HURTS!!" Julia screamed as she clutched her head. Sam reached forward, grabbed her hands and placed them on the side of her face in an attempt to calm Julia.  
  
"IT'S TRYING TO COME BACK AGAIN!!!" Julia yelled.  
  
"Don't let go Julia, FIGHT IT!! You have to, you can beat it!" Sam said, but she was too late. Julia's fingers began to dig into Sam's cheeks, pushing her fingernails into her soft skin. Then an unearthly laugh came from Julia. It was a laugh that Sam had heard a few times before, a laugh that was almost always followed by significant pain and suffering. It was the laugh of a goa'ould.  
  
A/N: This chapter finished. YAY!!! Ok, just a note for people, I'm changing my pen name to Lily Tween, don't freak out, it's just a name I wanted to use. 


	15. Rescued

A/N: Here is Chapter 15. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! This is the last chapter, so enjoy it.  
  
**CHAPTER 15**

"YOU FOOL!!!" shouted the goa'ould using Julia's body, "did you honestly think that she would be able to hold control over me, and get away with it?" the goa'ould screamed in Sam's face as she pulled her up by the hair off the ground. Sam cringed as her hair was nearly ripped out of her head.  
  
"You will pay for convincing her that she could over throw me, you insolate tau'ri." The goa'ould spat as she back handed Sam across the cheek. Sam fell to the floor with a thud and landed clutching her stinging cheek. She heard the goa'ould start to march towards her and braced herself for an impact of some sort.  
  
After only two seconds Sam felt a strong blow to her stomach. She winced and brought her hands down to her stomach to try and protect her now hurting abs. Sam once again braced for impact but did not feel one. Instead what she felt was the sliding of the door as it was dragged back to its lonely frame. Sam sat up and looked over at the goa'ould just as it pulled the door into its frame.  
  
Sam sighed and relaxed slightly as she realized that the goa'ould was gone for now. She then stood up and walked over to the door. She pulled on the handle, but the door did not budge on bit. She tried again, this time harder, but she got the same results as last time.  
  
With a sigh Sam walked dejectedly over towards the wall and sat down and began to wait for the goa'ould to come, or someone to come find her. She hoped it was going to be the latter. Sadly, her hope would not come true.  
  
Back at the SGC, Jack, Jacob, Daniel, and Teal'c all sat in the briefing room waiting for General Hammond to arrive. They had all been called down here, though the reasons were unknown to them. They all guessed it had to do with Sam, they were right. A few seconds later General Hammond walked into the room. Teal'c and Jack stood up as the General made his way to his seat; once he was sitting they too sat down.  
  
"Approximately fifteen minutes ago we were contacted by the Colorado Springs Police. They informed us that they had found the stolen vehicle outside of an old school building. You are to go there, find Major Carter if she is still alive. If you encounter the goa'ould, which you probably will, do not fire unless fired upon. We need this goa'ould alive so that the tok'ra can try and get it out of Julia Carter. Understood?" General Hammond said to them.  
  
They all nodded their agreement.  
  
"Dismissed." General Hammond said to them. The group stood and made to leave when General Hammond stopped Jack, "Colonel, could I have a moment?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Jack nodded his head and walked over to the General.  
  
"Colonel, please be careful. Major Carter means as much to me as she does to you." General Hammond said to Jack.  
  
"I'll be careful sir." Jack replied.  
  
"Good, now go get prepared."  
  
Jack nodded and saluted to the General and left the room. General smiled after Jack. General Hammond hadn't told the complete truth to Jack, he didn't care for Sam as much as Jack did, because that was impossible., Jack loved Sam more than anyone ever could.  
  
One hour later Jack, Jacob, Teal'c, Daniel, and the Colorado Springs police were outside of the old school building. They had just surrounded the building and covered every single exit possible. Fifteen minutes later Jack turned to Jacob, Teal'c and Daniel.  
  
"Okay, once we go inside we're going to pair off and search the building. Daniel you go with Teal'c, Jacob you're with me. We're not going to bring any of the officers with us, they could cause a little bit of a problem, and we don't need any of that crap right now."  
  
They all nodded. Jack then walked over to the building, and went over to the main doors. Jacob, Teal'c and Daniel were behind him. He made a hand motion to open the door. Teal'c grabbed the handle, turned it and wrenched open the door.  
  
There was an immediate smell of mold, fungus, dead things and rat crap that met their noses. Jack, Daniel and Jacob gagged at the smell while stoic Teal'c acted as if there was nothing different. The group proceeded inside and immediately found two different hallways, a fork in the road if you will.  
  
Jack and Jacob went down the right hallways, Daniel and Teal'c the left. They then began the search for Sam.  
  
Upon hearing the noise of vehicles outside of the dilapidated school, the goa'ould ran to a window and looked outside. What she saw made her very unhappy indeed. There were police cars, armed vehicles, and a black SUV. The goa'ould thought it looked out of place so she watched it.  
  
After a few seconds it stopped moving, and four people came out. She recognized one of them as the person she had left her warning with. She smiled to herself, thinking that she was finally going to get off this wretched little planet.  
  
"Now it's time for me to have a farewell party with my friend." she thought to herself with a sadistic smile. The goa'ould grabbed a black whip and duct tape from a shelf in the room. She then walked over to the door and marched into the grimy halls. She reached the broken door to Sam's cell and pushed it down. She walked in and saw that Sam was in a corner of the room, sitting up against the wall looking defeated.  
  
The goa'ould walked right over to her and sat down in front of her. She met her eyes and began to speak:  
  
"It looks like your puny tau'ri friends have finally decided to provide me with my needs. As part of the deal I said I would let you go, and I'm going to do that." Sam could not believe her ears. The goa'ould was going to let her go, after torturing her, and getting no information out of her, she was going to let her go.  
  
"However," Sam cursed herself, _"there's always a however.",_ "I did not promise to hand you over as healthy as you were before. So, we're going to have a farewell party, I'm going to make sure you never forget me, no matter how hard you try." Sam's eyes grew wide with anticipation and fear.  
  
The goa'ould stood up and grabbed Sam by her dirty wrist and dragged her to the center of the room, not an easy thing to do with Sam trying to get out of the grip. Once to the center of the room the goa'ould let go of Sam's wrist. She then taped Sam's wrists together as well as her ankles. Sam struggled furiously to get out of the bonds, for she treaded what would come out of this "farewell party". However, Sam's struggles proved fruitless, they simply made the goa'ould smile.  
  
The goa'ould then proceeded to raise the whip high over Julia's head, and then brought it down with a tremendous amount of force upon Sam's back. As soon as the whip made contact with Sam's back she couldn't help but let out a scream as her back stung from the fresh cut.  
  
The goa'ould did it again, and again and again, until Sam was nearly unconscious due to the pain, and there was blood all over her back and soaked up by her filthy shirt. The goa'ould smiled, satisfied that it would leave an impression for the rest of Sam's life.  
  
It was a scream that alerted Jack and Jacob. It was coming from the end of a very long hallway. Jack's head turned towards the noise, as did Jacob's and they immediately began to run silently in the direction of the scream. As they got closer they heard another scream, after the crack of what the two men assumed was a whip.  
  
They were now right outside of the room. There was no door to the room so Jack and Jacob were able to peer inside. What they saw made Jacob want to break down and Jack fill up with rage. The goa'ould/Julia stood over Sam with a whip in her hand. Sam lay on the ground on her stomach, her bloody back facing up to Julia.  
  
After the initial shock was over Jack raised his zat gun and fired it at Julia, it hit her and she fell to the ground immediately. Jacob ran into the room and sat down next to Julia.  
  
"She's out Jack." Jacob said to Jack as he walked over to him. Jack went over to Sam and touched her shoulder. He undid the tape holding her wrists together and then undid the tape holding her ankles together. He then carefully turned her over. What he saw did not make him a happy person. Sam's face had a rather large bruise on it, and Jack could tell she had been kicked on the stomach because of the shoe print that was on her stomach.  
  
Jack reached over to his radio, "Teal'c we found Sam, and the goa'ould, tell the perimeter they can stand down." Jack said into the radio.  
  
"Indeed O'Neill." Teal'c said. Jack glanced over to Jacob and Julia and saw that he was tying her hands together with duct tape he had found on the floor. Jacob then picked her up and swung her over his should into a fireman's carry with great ease. Apparently Julia was very light, or Jacob was very strong, maybe a mix of both.  
  
Jacob turned towards Jack and said, "I'm taking her out to the SUV, I'll watch her on our way back to the SGC." He then turned to the door and walked out, leaving Sam and Jack _alone.  
_  
"Colonel?" came a confused and weak voice from the floor. Jack immediately turned to Sam and said, "Yeah it's me, you're gonna be ok. We have Julia outside, the tok'ra said that they can get rid of the snake that's in her." Jack said quickly.  
  
"That's good news." Sam said.  
  
"Can you walk?" Jack asked with a concerned voice.  
  
"Yeah, I think I can, just help me up." Sam said. Jack smiled and slipped an arm under Sam's back and grabbed her extended hand. He gently pulled her up. She winced as the pressure on her back touched the new cuts.  
  
"Sorry Carter." Jack said as she winced.  
  
"It's ok sir." Sam said and then she started to sway as she tried to gain her balance. Jack put an arm around her waist in order to keep her from falling.  
  
"I don't think I can walk Jack." Sam said as she passed out. Jack caught her easily and then picked her up and carried her outside in his arms.(awwww)There was a medical team outside waiting for them, and as soon as Jack was outside they rushed forward and led him to the ambulance. They then took Sam from him and put her inside the ambulance. The doors were slammed shut and then they drove away, with their lights flashing.  
  
Jack sighed as it drove away and thought about how frail Sam had looked and how beaten up she was. Jack really wanted to kill the goa'ould, and then he realized that the goa'ould was going to die, and he smiled satisfyingly and went over to the SUV. He got inside and waited for everyone else to get in and he realized, everything was going to be ok.**EPILOGUE******   
  
The goa'ould was taken out of Julia, and there was a happy reunion between her and her parents. Sam recovered fully and was able to be at the reunion along with Jacob. Jacob didn't tell anyone what Jack admitted in the mess hall, and he wasn't going to, not until Jack was ready at any rate.  
  
FIN  
  
a/n: WOOOHOOOOO I FINISHED!!!!! Ok, this might not have been as Sam/Jack as people would have liked, but it would have been out of character and we wouldn't want that. So, now that the story is over I would like to thank all of my reviewers:  
  
Mick- thank you for being my first reviewer, and all of your ideas helped  
  
Coz- thank you for your idea  
  
SciFi Fan Gallan- thank you for reviewing for almost every chapter  
  
Aru-for reviewing at the beginning when I needed them the most  
  
Red- for your supportive review  
  
Jedi-Bant- thanx for the reviewing chapter 1, hope you read the fic eventually  
  
Jaber-supportive review  
  
Stargate girl 11- being enthusiastic  
  
Lia Tween- Thanx for at least trying to comprehend the Stargate universe, u ditz  
  
Abbie Carmichael- JANET NEVER DIED!!!!  
  
Wabibito-thanks for putting me on ur fav. List  
  
Gatefan- telling me the story is really good  
  
Sara- for making me realize what a lazy bum I was  
  
Limiya- Thanks for stating ur anticipation  
  
Me- I like ur name lol  
  
Urgazhi-Thanx for ur support  
  
hayles- thanx for actually caring about how I spelled things  
  
Kimmi- for making me realize that not everyone will like ur work  
  
Lexa- thanx for telling me my story was interesting  
  
Angel of Fire SG-1- thanx for suggesting I write shorthand, it saved me time  
  
Abby lockharter- thanx for suggesting I make the chapters longer.  
  
Okay, I think that's everyone. Thanks for reviewing everybody. Now please just review one more time and tell me on a scale of 1-10 how good this story was, 1 being bad 10 being the best. Thank you!!!! 


End file.
